What If I Left You?
by Catfaps
Summary: Misaki's constant love and affection towards the creator of his favorite manga "The Kan", Ijuuin Kyo, begins to get at Akihiko which causes problems in the boy's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my first fanfiction! I've had the idea for this for a really long time so I finally decided to write it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Stop seeing that mangaka." Usami Akihiko spoke clear, seriousness flowing throughout his voice as he tapped away at his laptop. Misaki had just come home an hour late from working with Ijuuin Kyo, the creator of his all-time favorite manga The Kan.

"Usagi-San, stop it. I wasn't with Ijuuin-Sensei if that's what you're getting at. The train was delayed, that's all." Misaki hissed back at the author as he stripped off his coat. Lately Akihiko had been more protective then he ever had. Every time Misaki set foot in the apartment he was bombarded by questions and accusations. The twenty-two year old could feel his tolerance breaking; all he needed was another hit and he would crack.

"I never said you were with him, I only said to stop seeing him." Akihiko replied, furring his eyebrows in irritation at the thought of Ijuuin.

"And how do you expect me to do that when I work with him?" Misaki questioned, crossing his arms.

"Simple, just stay with me. I can support you financially so there will be no need for a job."

Misaki rolled his eyes as a reply. "I'm just going to take a bath. I'll make dinner when I'm done." he sighed, dragging himself up the stairs.

As the noise of a faucet running sounded throughout the house Akihiko gently shut his laptop and placed it beside him. He sunk into the cushions behind him and leaned on his faithful companion Suzuki-San. "Misaki..." he sighed, running a hand through his silvery locks and digging a pack of much needed cigarettes out of his pocket. After lighting one, he didn't hesitate it suck in a lung filling cloud of smoke. His mind drifted as he thought about Misaki, which was something normal for him. Only this time, he didn't think about his soft brown hair or sparkly emerald eyes. Rather, he pictured his beloved drooling over Ijuuin. The image disgusted him as usual.

Why did Misaki love him so much? What did Ijuuin have that he didn't? Akihiko often asked himself about Misaki's true feeling for the mangaka but constantly reminded himself Misaki only had eyes for him. However, never hearing the three simple words "I love you" really brought Akihiko down and made him second guess himself.

The author's eyes quickly shot open at the startling sound of a door closing hard. Was Misaki done with his bath already? Akihiko glanced at a clock hanging on the wall and was surprised to find he had been daydreaming for half an hour.

"What do you want for dinner Usagi-San?" Misaki asked, climbing down the stairs while he toweled off his wet hair.

"I'm not hungry." Akihiko replied, standing up from his seat on the couch. "I think I'm going to bed early tonight."

"What?" Misaki raised an eyebrow. "It's only seven o'clock!"

"Goodnight." Akihiko ignored Misaki and continued to his room. Misaki watched with large green eyes filled with confusion. _What's his problem?_ Misaki thought to himself as he searched the large fridge for something to prepare. _He's acting weird again... _Misaki frowned at the thought of him causing Akihiko to feel uneasy yet again. _I hope he's not still worrying about Ijuuin-Sensei._ Misaki rolled his eyes and closed the fridge. He too wasn't very hungry tonight.

"He always over thinks things." Misaki whispered to himself. "Baka-Usagi..." he quickly filled a cup with water and walked his way over to the couch. The brunette switched the television on with hopes that it would make him forget his worries about the author. Sipping at his water he relaxed his body, freeing his mind of his concerns. Before he knew it he was snuggling into Suzuki-San only to find Akihiko's smell lingered on the teddy bear. Cigarette and cologne scent instantly filled his nostrils, bringing back all those thoughts he was trying to rid of.

"Usagi-San..." Misaki mumbled as he rubbed his temples. "I wish you could just realize I really do love you." the brunette's thoughts were shattered by the sound of a doorbell ringing. Misaki lazily stood up and trudged towards the door.

"I-Ijuuin-Sensei?!" he spit, shocked by the face he met with when he opened up the entrance.

"Hello Takahashi-Kun." Ijuuin smiled at the younger boy. "May I come in?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Misaki stepped out of he way and allowed the mangaka into his home, praying that Akihiko was already asleep. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to speak with you about something." Ijuuin replied, glancing around the astonishing apartment in awe.

"What do you want to talk about?" Misaki asked, his innocent eyes sparkling with curiosity. Ijuuin smiled at the boy's ability to always appear cute.

"You know I like Takahashi-Kun right?" he took a step closer to Misaki.

"Y-Yes, I know that..." Misaki instantly turned a shade of pink at the sudden reminder.

"Well, I was wondering if Takahashi-Kun might want to go out with me." Misaki's pink cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson at the frankness of the mangaka. The brunette opened his mouth to reply, but nothing would come out. Once he mustered up enough confidence to speak he stumbled upon his words.

"S-Sensei? I... well, I...uh..." he nervously searched for words he couldn't find.

"I don't expect an answer right away." Ijuuin added, noticing the boy's panicky expression. "I know full well that you have feelings for Usami-Sensei. Just think about it okay? I'll give you as much time as you need."

"O-Okay!" Misaki blurted out impetuously.

"Well, I suppose that's it." Ijuuin grinned, running his hand though Misaki's chocolatey locks. "I really do like you, Takahashi-Kun." as the man inched closer and closer to Misaki, his heart raced faster. Before Misaki could realize what was happening, he mangaka had pressed his lips against his. As Ijuuin forced his tongue into the boy's mouth Misaki went numb. His head desperately wailed at him, screaming for the boy to pull away but he found himself paralyzed.

"Misaki?" a voice that was all too familiar to Misaki's ears was heard. Ijuuin broke the kiss and stood up straight and tall, grinning devilishly.

"Evening, Usami-Sensei."

* * *

**For the record I will never ship Misaki and Ijuuin because Akihiko is too perfect, but this story (without too much of a spoiler) contains Misaki x Ijuuin only because it makes stuff dramatic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why, hello there people! I want you all to know I'll most likely update this story pretty fast because I'm currently on summer break with nothing to do & I have the chapters pretty much planned out. Now, please enjoy chapter two of What If I Left You **

* * *

"What are you doing...?" Akihiko mumbled as he stood at the stop of the staircase watching his beloved kiss a man he absolutely despised. "Misaki?" he repeated louder, his voice sounding more desperate and anxious. He felt as if someone had just stuck a knife in is heart and left him to die a slow, painful death.

Misaki stood focused on author, his heart cracking from the melancholy expression his lover wore. A warm bead of sweat slithered down the side of his face while the sound of his own heart beat echoed throughout his body. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and awake in his nice soft bed, laughing because everything was just a silly dream. Oh dear God, please let it all be a dream.

"I was wondering where you were Usami-Sensei. This is your home after all." Ijuuin broke the silence that had filled the apartment.

"Why are you here?" Akihiko scowled at the mangaka, beginning to hesitantly crawl down each step.

"I was only paying Takahashi-Kun a visit, nothing more than that." Ijuuin motioned towards the shaking boy. "However I must be going now."

"Why did you kiss Misaki?" Akihiko growled, disregarding the man's goodbyes. Although he didn't show it, Ijuuin was slightly frighted that Akihiko had witnessed his advances towards Misaki.

"Well, I-"

"Why did you kiss Misaki?!" Akihiko roared, causing both the boy and the mangaka to jump at the sudden cry. Misaki watched fearfully as Akihiko's mournfulness melted into aggression. The author had never acted like this in the past. Misaki almost didn't recognize the man before him.

An enraged expression was painted on Akihiko's handsome face as his nostrils flared, large hands squeezing into fists and teeth gritting on instinct. His chest heaved before he bellowed a third time, "Why did you kiss Misaki?!" quite obviously indicating that he sought a response.

"I think you know why, Usami-Sensei." Ijuuin replied with a smug grin, acknowledging the fact Akihiko was aware of his feelings for Misaki. "Besides, you of all people should know how irresistible he is."

That was it.

Akihiko's fist instantly met with Ijuuin's face in an uppercut that send him flying across the room as if he were nothing more than a rag doll.

"Sensei!" Misaki screamed, his voice sounding more high-pitched than when he was a child. The boy quickly ran to Ijuuin's side and dropped to his knees, caressing his swollen face.

"Shit..." the mangaka wheezed as Misaki helped him back on his feet, although it was pointless; Akihiko knocked him right back down with a blow square in the face causing a bloody nose.

"Don't ever touch my Misaki again!" Akihiko yelled, kicking Ijuuin in the stomach, causing him to slide like a sack of potatoes.

"Usagi-San, stop!" Misaki cried, standing with his arms open wide to block Akihiko from getting past him.

"Get out of my way." Akihiko demanded, delivering the message that he would not be dealing with Misaki's bullshit right now.

"N-No!" Misaki stuttered, fearful that Akihiko might hit him too. _He wouldn't hurt me, right? _he thought.

"Move." Akihiko replied. "Now."

Misaki shook his head in response and defied the authors wishes. He would do anything if it meant Akihiko would stop. It wasn't just that he didn't want Ijuuin being hit; Misaki feared that Akihiko would too get hurt if he continued.

"Move, damn it!" the author roughly pushed the brunette out of the way. Ijuuin stood waiting for Akihiko to approach him. He sure as hell wasn't going to sit there while a middle aged cock sucker beat the living shit out of him. The mangaka simply dodged Akihiko's blow and gave one in return. And another. And another. Misaki gulped hard at the sight of Akihiko being pummeled, blood appearing on his face like his opponent. Misaki quickly squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears to block out the noise of fists hitting jaws and low grunts of pain.

_Nii-Chan, help me!_ he cried in his head. Several minutes passed before the twenty-two year old heard the unsettling thud of a body hitting the floor. Misaki allowed one eye open to see who had fallen and, much to his relief, it was Ijuuin.

"Don't ever come back in my house," Akihiko spit at the mangaka before picking him up by the collar and chucking him out the door with no concerns of what or who he hit on the way out. The author turned swiftly on his heal and headed towards the stairs. Misaki held his breath as Akihiko came closer to him. Surprisingly enough, Akihiko just brushed him aside and entered the up-stairs bathroom to cleanse his fresh wounds, slightly wincing at the stinging sensations.

"Why did you do that?" Misaki appeared beside the author. There was no reply as Akihiko continued his cleanup. "Usagi-San, that was really foolish of you. Do you realize what the consequences of this could be? Not to mention you put your own health on the line! He could of hurt you really bad!"

Akihiko laughed. That mangaka hurt him? Not in a million years. Misaki crossed his arms and stood tall, still expecting an answer as to why the author did what he did.

"You seriously don't know why I hurt him?" Akihiko finally spoke, his sliver bangs hanging over his weary violet eyes.

"Well... I know you were upset because he kissed me, but that doesn't give you the right to start a fight." Misaki replied.

"He shouldn't be touching my things."

"I am not a thing." Misaki scowled at the author. "And if you ever do something like this again so help me God..." the brunette didn't want to think about what he might do and hoped he would never have to. Misaki didn't really like having to scream at Akihiko, but the only way the man understood was when he was yelled at. If Misaki was sweet and kind Akihiko would repeat "You're so cute" and "I love you" over and over again.

Several minutes of pure silence and impatient waiting for a reply from the older man had past before the boy couldn't endure any more of it.

"You ever gonna talk?" he asked, longing to hear Akihiko's masculine voice. When there was no response Misaki uttered a simple "Fine." and left the bathroom. The author's head whipped upwards just before Misaki started down the staircase.

"Misaki, wait." Akihiko rasped. Misaki of course ignored him and continued to the front door where he slipped his coat onto his back. Violet eyes grew wide as breathing hitched. "Where are you going?" the older man's voice was shaky as it filled the boy's ears. He, however, remained silent just as Akihiko had done while he slipped his feet into his shoes.

"Misaki?" Akihiko added again, panic slowly creeping it's way into his brain. The brunette grabbed a hold of the door knob, hesitating to turn it and leave. With his hand still gripping to knob Misaki turned and looked into his partner's doleful amethyst eyes.

"I'm going to see Ijuuin-Sensei." he calmly stated.

"No!" Akihiko called, his arm darting out to clutch Misaki's hand and missing on account of Misaki pulling away.

"Don't touch me." he mumbled before swinging the door open and walking away.

"Misaki, I love you!" Akihiko added, hoping Misaki would turn around and return back to his side.

But he didn't.

* * *

**Okay I'm going to be honest I didn't like writing this chapter because it always turned to shit. I wrote it like seven different times and every time I wrote it the fight scene was too bad or the ending too stupid. Eventually I settled on the fighting you just read because that was the best it was going to get (I'm horrible at action scenes) but I couldn't for the life of me decide an ending so I just made Misaki look like a dick :)**

**And I feel I need to add this for all you dirty fans out there: There will be lemons in this story, that's why I rated the fanfic M. (There was going to be a lemon in this chapter but it was random and unnecessary so I look it out.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I re-uploaded this chapter because I noticed some errors I wanted to fix)**

**I think it was bad to say I would be updating fast then wait so long to update Chapter 3. I've been so busy lately D': but the good news is I finally got a break and wrote! And I promise I won't take so long for chapter 4**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning students." Hiroki Kamijou greeted all the young adults that were currently in his classroom.

"Good morning Kamijou-Sensei" the students lazily grunted back to their teacher in unison. It was quite obvious that not one person in that room truly wanted to be there, including Misaki Takahashi. Among the army of weary faces he sat lost in a deep sea of daydreams, his face masked with a blank expression that displayed his non-attentiveness very well.

It had been roughly four months since Akihiko had attacked Ijuuin, causing Misaki to flee to the mangaka's house where he spent three days before finally growing the balls to go home and face Akihiko. Much to his surprise the author was very distant and isolated up in his office almost everyday, typing away at his laptop to write new books. His editor, Aikawa, was more than pleased with the new efforts and constant working. Akihiko hadn't missed a single deadline, nor did any of his new novels disappoint.

Misaki once overheard Aikawa praising Akihiko for all the money he had brought to Marukawa Publishing. She stated that his hundreds of fans really enjoyed the "sudden change from the average lovey-dovey romance to more dramatic and depressing plots".

Misaki was very happy that Akihiko was beginning to actually care about his job, but it hurt him to know the author had been ignoring him because of it. The thought caused an empty feeling to erupt in his heart which every day grew larger and larger.

"Takahashi!" Hiroki called, chucking a textbook at the unsuspecting boy's head. "You pay attention in my class or you get your worthless ass out!"

"Sorry Kamijou-Sensei..." Misaki apologized, rubbing the spot where the book impacted as the class erupted in giggles.

"What a loser!" one boy called out, causing the class to shift from light giggles to full fledged laughter.

"Oi! Quiet down you brats!" Hiroki bellowed, pounding his fist upon his desk. Almost instantly the laughing students shut their mouths and tensed up while Misaki rubbed his eyes and attempted to focus on the lesson his professor was teaching.

_Pay attention, pay attention._ Misaki thought to himself ashe fixed his eyes on Hiroki. The teacher spoke, but Misaki heard nothing. All the boy could focus on was the thought of Akihiko being upset with him. Misaki absolutely hated himself whenever he troubled someone, especially Akihiko.

_I wonder what Usagi-San is doing right now... _Misaki thought, imagining Akihiko's handsome face scrunch up in confusion as he attempted to fix himself something to eat for lunch. _Maybe I should bring him something to eat? No, I'll just cook him somethi__ng when I get back home.__What should I make?I know we have some things to cook in the freezer... Wait! Damn it, pay attention! _Misaki straightened his back and folded his hands, mentally slapping himself because he got lost yet again. _I need to stop thinking a__bout h__im. It's just bringing me down. _he bossed himself, then gave his professor 100% of his attention until he was dismissed for the day.

* * *

"Usagi-San, I'm home!" Misaki cried, knowing full well he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Misaki, is that you?" a voice replied, causing Misaki to perk up.

"Usa- oh, hi Aikawa-San..." the boy grumbled, a dark cloud forming above his head in disappointment as he eyed the red-headed woman. "Where's Usagi-San?"

"I think he went to visit a friend. I'm just about to leave, I just need to pack up my things." Aikawa explained.

"Oh, okay..." Misaki sighed, dropping his bag on the sofa before flopping down next to it, a sudden feeling of sadness forming inside of him.

_Usagi-San, come home... _the boy frowned, sinking lower into the cushions behind him. _What do I do... how do I get you to love me again? I just... I just don't know what to do..._

"Misaki-Kun, are you alright?" Aikawa questioned, taking note of Misaki's depressed expression.

_Please love me again..._

"Misaki...?" the editor creeped closer to the sulking boy, her head slightly cocked to the side in confusion as she tried to get his attention.

_I need you to love me again..._ _please, please, please!_ tears swelled in the boy's emerald eyes, misery radiating off of his slender frame. _Please Usagi-San, please! _A single tear dripped down his cheek, catching Aikawa's attention.

"Why are you crying?" she leaned towards the boy and frowned, concern suddenly filling her heart. Misaki looked up into her gray-blue eyes, his mouth slightly parted as words he struggled to get out clung to the back of his throat and refused to let go. The boy only grew gloomier at his failed attempt to speak, more tears gently rolling down this crimson cheeks until the weak dams behind his eyes burst and allowed the salty liquid through, droplets dripping off his chin as his weeps grew louder. Incoherent utterances bubbled off his tongue as he gripped his shirt and struggled to catch his breath.

"Misaki-Kun, what's wrong?" Aikawa gently cupped Misaki's damp chin and watched the tears pour out of his closed lids.

"A-Aikawa-..." Misaki whimpered, pulling away and burying his face in his hands.

"Did something happen at school?" Aikawa asked, determined to find out why the small brunette was crying so suddenly. Misaki shook his head in reply. "Will you tell me what happened?" the red-head lovingly placed her hands in Misaki's hair, the brown locks tangling around her fingers.

"Usagi-San... _es _me..." Misaki mewled, roughly wiping his soaked eyes. Aikawa pulled a confused face as she struggled to understand the weeping boy.

"What did you say?"

"U-Usagi-San h-hate..." the boy inhaled heavily, his breath wobbly as he sucked in. "he hates m-me..." Aikawa's eyes grew wide in shock upon hearing the remark.

"Since when does Usami-Sensei hate you?" she quietly asked.

"Since four months ago!" Misaki cried, the tears coming even harder now. "He hates me so much and It's all my fault!" Aikawa's eyebrows furred together, _I could never imagine Sensei hating Misaki-Kun..._ she thought. Aikawa had always known about the boy's little relationship even though no one had ever officially informed her. She knew that Akihiko was very much in love with Misaki so it was difficult for her to picture the author resenting the brunette.

"I doubt that he hates you, Misaki-Kun. I'm sure he's just... upset." she stood awkwardly in front of the downcast lad and began to pat his shoulder so he could calm down a little more.

"N-No..." Misaki hiccuped, his composure slowly returning. "He hates m-me. I'm sure of it..."

"Why do you think he hates you?"

"'Cuz..." the boy puled. "He's been ignoring me for months... I know he hates me, I just know it!" the boy knew full well that if Akihiko truly did hate him it would be his own fault. It was his decision to leave the author that night. He was the one who chose the mangaka over his own partner. However, Misaki couldn't help but pity himself in his moment of regret; everything was slipping right out of his hands.

"Well, why don't you catch his attention some how?" Aikawa suggested. "Cook him a nice dinner or something. Force him to pay attention to you." she grinned. Suddenly a light bulb appeared over Misaki's head, a small gasp slipping past his lips.

"Do you know how long he's going to be out?" he asked, wiping the tears off his puffy red eyes and sniffling.

"I'm not sure. He'll probably be out for a while though." Aikawa replied, picking up the bag she packed long before the boy began bawling. "Well, I really have to go." she explained as she slipped on her shoes.

"Wait Aikawa-San!" Misaki called, racing over to her and wrapping his arms around her slim body. "Thank you _soooooooo_ much!"

The editor giggled and hugged the brunette back, a smile forming on her glossy lips. "Anytime Misaki-Kun. And don't worry, I'm sure things will get better." Misaki smiled in response and watched the woman depart. He suddenly felt much better, happiness filling his heart as the sadness slowly bled out. Aside from his crimson eyes that showed the world he had just cried, he radiated absolute glee as he began to think of ways to get his Usagi-San back.

* * *

Misaki's enthusiasm shone brightly through his smile as he took a single step back and marveled at his masterpiece. Everything was perfect, the decorations, the dinner, and the outfit. A determined Misaki had spent the last three hours setting up his plan to get his boyfriend's love back. He had prepared a delicious supper of delectable lobster, asparagus, baked potatoes, and to top it all off, scrumptious chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. The boy had also placed a soft cherry-red table cloth over the dining room table and turned the lights down, then hit several candles to illuminate the apartment and set a romantic atmosphere. Finally, he had dressed himself in his nicest casual-yet-fancy clothes; a clean white button-down shirt and black jeans. He also styled his hair up to spikes because Akihiko once told him he liked it that way. The cologne fragrance that wafted through the air came from the anxious boy, who had put on Akihiko's cologne because he didn't own any.

"I've outdone myself." Misaki smirked, placing his hands on his hips. "Usagi-San's gonna love this!" the brunette was practically shaking from excitement of what the night had in store. Not only was tonight the first night Misaki was going to refer to Akihiko as _Akihiko_, but after they ate dinner, they would feed each other yummy strawberries and sip champagne then carry on inside the bedroom.

"_This champagne is making me feel light headed..." Misaki giggled, a smile painted on hispink lips._

"_Then how about we go upstairs?" Akihiko whispered in a seductive manner as he placed his large hands on Misaki's clothed ass. A gentle kiss was placed on the brunette's neck as his end was squeezed, causing him to moan loudly. The boy allowed himself to be lifted up bridal-style and carried to his lover's bed._

"_Akihiko-San..." Misaki moaned as Akihiko pressed his lips against his, their tongues dancing together in a passionate kiss that Misaki never wanted to end. The brunette could feel his member begin to grow hard as the author's tongue drain him of all his energy._

"_You're so beautiful..." Akihiko gently spoke, a hand caressing the boy's pink cheeks. "I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting lately."_

"_Don't talk about that..." Misaki mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck. "Just focus on now..."_

"_Yes..." Akihiko inhaled Misaki's addictive scent and worked away at the buttons keeping him from his beloved. "Oh Misaki... how I've missed this..." the author sighed before gently kissing Misaki's nipples until they stood erect._

"_Ah...!" the boy moaned as Akihiko harshly tweaked the small buds. A large hand traveled south and undid his pants and practically tore them off, revealing a throbbing erection that was constricted by his boxers._

"_Akihiko-San..." Misaki voiced before taking the author's hand away from his now bright-red nipple and led it towards his boner._

"_You're being very bold tonight." Akihiko smiled as he rubbed Misaki's member through his boxers._

"_S-Sorry..." Misaki apologized, his hips involuntarily thrusting upwards._

"_Did I say that was a bad thing?" Akihiko replied before peeling off the brunette's undergarments along with his own shirt. Misaki groaned sweetly as the cold air around him caressed his burning erection. Pre-cum began dripping from the tip as the author stroked him seductively, sending Misaki deeper into bliss. In truth Misaki had only masturbated twice in the four months he and Akihiko were apart, so each touch he received drove him absolutely insane._

"_Akihiko-San... Stop... I'm gonna cum..." Misaki gasped as Akihiko pulled at him perfectly, teasing him with his large hands and lightly sucking at a sensitive spot on his neck._

"_Then cum." Akihiko smiled, pumping the cock in his hand even harder than before._

"_Unnnh! I can't – Ahhh!" the boy released his seed into his lover's hand. A chuckle came from the older man as he watch his young partner curl into a ball beneath him. A lovely red shade had taken over his face, which seemed to grow darker with every breath he took. _

"_Now," Akihiko spoke. "The fun part." he leaned over and snatched up a bottle of lubricant. _

"_Akihiko-San, wait." Misaki mumbled and grabbed Akihiko's wrist. The author raised an eyebrow and eyed the boy, curious as to why he didn't want to continue. "I want to try something. Lay down, okay?"_

_The author nodded and didn't hesitate to comply, his heart growing fast as Misaki hovered over him._

"_Speak up if It's no good alright?" Misaki mumbled, his shaky hands gently grazing over the older man's nipples._

"_Misaki...?" Akihiko spoke with wide eyes. Had the day actually come? Was his little Misaki finally going to top him? Soon the author's questions were answered when Misaki rid Akihiko of his pants and boxers, revealing his erection. The boy wrapped his hand around the hard member and began to stroke it, his thumb occasionally running over the tip to collect the small beads of pre-cum forming. Akihiko groaned lustfully as his lover did a number on him. "Misaki... why are you doing this?" he questioned Misaki's sudden confidence. _

"_Because I love you," Misaki answered back with no hesitation. It was surprising, really. Pleasuring the older man was so much easier than Misaki had ever imagined. It was actually arousing to see the author's sensual face, especially when knowing he was causing it. _

_The brunette eyed the large organ in his fist and felt his mind run wild. Should he do what Akihiko always did to him? The boy quickly made up his mind and placed his head between Akihiko's legs._

"_Misaki!?" Akihiko gasped in shock as his shy lover licked him base to tip. "Ugh..." it had been years since the man had last gotten a blowjob, and when he knew it was Misaki's hot mouth on him it turned him on that much more. Getting sucked off by the boy was so much better than he had ever pictured. _

"_Oh yes..." Akihiko moaned as he cautiously thrusted his hips upwards, praying he hadn't gagged his love. A hand snaked its way into Misaki's hair and caused a smirk to play on his lips. He questioned why he hadn't done this to Akihiko before; it was so simple, not to mention fun. He took more of Akihiko in his mouth and sucked hard while bobbing his head up and down, the member throbbing deeply against Misaki's tongue._

"_Misaki... stop, I'm gonna come." Akihikomoaned. The brunette did the exact opposite and deep throated the older man. "Misa – Nngh!" waves of pleasure washed over Akihiko and drowned him in its brilliance as he released into his lover's mouth._

"Mmm..." Misaki hummed to himself. Just then the sound of a door unlocking echoed throughout the house, causing him to break from his daydream and ready himself **(A/N that lemon was just Misaki spacing out~)**. _Here we go! _Misaki thought to himself as the door creeped open and revealed a stressed-looking Akihiko, his hair messy and violet eyes blanketed in red. His head hung low as he entered his apartment.

"Welcome home Usag... Ah, Akihiko-San!" Misaki called awkwardly, then smiled.

"Misaki? What's all this?" Akihiko asked, life returning to his dull face as he turned in circles to get a good view of all the odd decorations cloaking his home.

"I made us dinner." Misaki replied in a sweet voice as he swiftly stepped towards the author. "Come on, sit!" he pulled gently on Akihiko's hand and led him to the dining room table where he urged him to sit down. When the man was finally seated Misaki sat with him, his face masked in happiness while the author's was in confusion and disgust. Several minutes of graceless staring passed until Misaki finally spoke out, "Okay, so, I know we've been kinda distant lately, but-"

"Misaki." Akihiko interrupted in a sigh.

"I feel super bad about everything,"

"Misaki."

"I figured maybe I could patch things up with a dinner,"

"Misaki."

"And if this doesn't work I just want you to know I'm really sorry, and-"

"Misaki!" the older man barked, his frustration peaking.

"Y-Yes...?" Misaki questioned with slight fear in his voice. This definitely wasn't going the way he planned, and Akihiko had only been there ten minutes!

The author inhaled deeply before looking away from the brunette and stating, "I want to break up."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I realized I'm starting to sound like a giant liar about updating**

**I'm sorreh ;n; I had to pet-sit for a friend and they don't have internet **

**But anyways here's chapter 4 :D And before you read on you must know:**

**this chapter is not continuation, it's basically what Akihiko did while Misaki was at the university and with Aikawa! Like a chapter 3 part 2 I guess? It's the exact same day as chapter 3 but instead of following Misaki you're following Akihiko**

**now enjoy :3**

* * *

"Sensei, pay attention! This is your job we're talking about!" Aikawa snapped at her author.

"Aikawa, I couldn't care less about whatever nonsense you're babbling on about." Akihiko replied as he crossed his strong arms over his chest. He glanced over at a carton of cigarettes on the coffee table, watching them with desirous eyes as they seemed to glow while angelic music flowed from behind.

Akihiko was tired and cranky, which caused him to crave his wondrous smokes that much more. He had already tried to light one, but Aikawa had complained that the smell made her nauseous.

"Well, you should." the editor spoke with a nasty tone as the author closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer for the woman to leave. "I don't know why you've been so grumpy lately. You should be happy, your novels have never been so popular!"

"I don't give a rat's ass about those stupid little girls who read my books." Akihiko grumbled.

"Yeah? Well without those stupid little girls you wouldn't make any money, now would you?" Aikawa raised an eyebrow at her friend, then smirked when he remained silent. "Now, we need to discuss your newest book. I like the plot, but the characters are all wrong. Personally, I think we need to get rid of the boy and -"

"I'm writing the story with the characters I created." Akihiko interrupted in a loud voice. "If you have a problem with that you can just leave now." he stood from the couch and made his way into the kitchen where he poured himself a hot cup of coffee.

"You're so stubborn." Aikawa pouted. Just then the loud sound of a telephone was heard. Aikawa let out a small yelp while the author simply rolled his eyes.

"Go tell whoever that is to fuck off!" he yelled before he took a large sip from his cup. The editor shook her head at the awful language and went to answer the ringing phone.

"Usami residence, may I ask who's calling? Oh, hello Kamijou-San! We haven't spoken in a long time. Yes he's right here. Sensei, your friend Kamijou is on the phone."

_Hiroki? _Akihiko questioned as he walked over and grabbed the phone being handed to him. "Yeah, hey. What do you need Hiroki?" Akihiko asked his friend. "Why do you need me for that? You're his teacher, you do it. I don't care, I'm busy with work."

"If you do this for me you'll get out of work." Hiroki said. He knew there was nothing Akihiko hated more than doing his job.

"...Fine, I'll be over in a few minutes." the author agreed and hung up.

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" Aikawa asked as the man slipped on his brown shoes.

"My friend is in the middle of a crisis! What kind of person would I be if I left him on his own?" Akihiko spoke in a heroic voice which only ticked Aikawa off more. "You can leave whenever, just don't be here when I get back. Bye!" Akihiko trotted out of the house with a relieved smile on his pretty face.

* * *

A hard knock was placed against the wooden door that stopped Akihiko from getting into his friend's house.

"Coming!" a voice cried out. When the door swung open Akihiko met with a man whose black hair sat perfectly on his head and adorably innocent blue eyes sparkled. "Oh, Usami-San, hello." although his tone sounded dark his face never lost its happy expression. "How may I help you?"

"Hiroki called me. He wanted to talk to me about one of his students." Akihiko explained as he took note of the man's unusual height.

"Ah, okay... I'll go get him." the raven haired man turned and walked into his living room where his lover sat reading a book. "Hiro-San, what are you going to do with Usami-San?" he asked in a loud whisper. Hiroki rolled his eyes at his partner's suspicions.

"We're just going to discuss Takahashi-Kun. That's it." he replied as he placed a bookmark in his novel and shut it.

"But... why did you choose to do this now, when I have to go to work?"

"Nowaki, shut up. There's no need to be so paranoid." Hiroki stood up and went to greet his friend who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hiro-San!" Nowaki cried out.

Once Hiroki had gotten Akihiko settled into his little home and given him a cup of tea, he sat him down and pulled out a folder labeled _Takahashi_.

"What's this?" Akihiko asked as he picked it up and examined the content. _What horrible grades_ he thought.

"Has Takahashi-Kun been involved in any stressful problems lately?" Hiroki questioned. Akihiko raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need to know his business?"

"I'm not trying to be nosy Akihiko. It's just... he's usually such a good student, but lately he's been extremely unfocused. He's going to graduate in a few weeks, I feel like he should be paying better attention." the teacher explained. The author remained quiet with his eyebrows furred together. "Akihiko? What's wrong?"

"Can you please tell Captain Creepy over there to stop watching us?" Akihiko pointed behind him at a certain blue-eyed man who stood behind a wall with his head poking out.

"Nowaki, damn it! Go to work!" Hiroki screamed. Nowaki's head hung low as he turned and made his way out the door. "That stupid little..." Hiroki grit his teeth, then noticed Akihiko's expression was one of pain. "Akihiko?" he asked.

"I really don't want to talk about this." the author grumbled.

"Talk about what? The kid's grades?" Hiroki placed his hands on his hips.

"I...I don't really want to talk about him at all, please."

"Akihiko..." Hiroki watched his friend with concerned eyes. "I'll ask you this again. Has Takahashi-Kun been involved in any problems lately?" Akihiko hesitated to answer as his stomach suddenly felt sick. The sensation of worry and nausea had just entered his system and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah." he swallowed hard. Hiroki inhaled deeply and looked at the author.

"If you don't mind my asking, what do you think he has been daydreaming about these past four months?"

"Probably that shit mangaka." Akihiko growled with a bitter tone. The teacher watched as his lip began to shake, which shocked him. _Is he gonna cry? _Hiroki asked himself.

"Akihiko..." he cooed when a single tear dripped down the author's cheek. Hiroki placed a gentle hand on his friends shoulder and frowned.

After two hours of asking questions and forcing answers Hiroki had finally got the full story; the mangaka, the fight, the ignoring, the worries. He almost couldn't believe that Akihiko had been going through something like this, let alone feeling so upset about it. He didn't even know the man had feelings! The author had always seemed to be wearing a poker face that hid his true emotions. In the now twenty-two years Hiroki had known Akihiko he barely ever got a smile out of him, even in the happiest moments. He was only able to assume that the poor man was afraid to show true feelings around anyone he didn't trust completely. It made the teacher happy to think he was one of the people Akihiko loved enough to express emotions in front of, but the tears coming from the author depressed him to no end.

In truth he did still have small feelings for Akihiko, so it hurt to see him cry.

"You two haven't had a proper conversation in four months?" Hiroki asked, then Akihiko gulped and nodded.

"He doesn't try to talk to me. He probably doesn't even care, he never was too fond of my company."

"Have you even tried talking to him?" Akihiko shook his head in reply. "Akihiko, it works both ways. If you never try then you care just as little as he does."

"Of course I care, I love Misaki more than anything in this world!" Akihiko cried as silent tears continued to slowly roll away.

"This love sounds unhealthy." Hiroki stated. "I think you're giving yourself false hope, Akihiko. It sounds like this boy does indeed have feelings for you, but also for this Ijuuin. If he isn't sure you're the one he loves the most, I don't think you should continue doing what you're doing."

"He is sure. He loves me the most." Akihiko scowled.

"Does he tell you that?"

The room fell silent, and the lack of responses from Akihiko gave Hiroki all the answers he needed.

"Akihiko," Hiroki sighed. "I think you need to end this. He's slipped up and broken your heart more than once, not to mention he never even knew he did. If he can't see what he's doing wrong, how will he ever stop?"

"Are you saying I need to break up with him?" Akihiko asked quietly. Hiroki looked at his friend in pity and nodded slowly. "I...I can't do that. I just can't. If I let him go, he's going to stray..."

Hiroki closed this eyes and took a deep breath in. "If you love something, set it free." he spoke softly. "If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was."

Akihiko looked down at his feet, more tears falling from his violet eyes onto the floor and leaving tiny puddles. He didn't want this. He didn't want to leave his Misaki. However, deep down he knew it was the right thing to do. Hiroki was correct in saying Misaki had hurt the author many times. Each and every time Misaki rejected Akihiko it hurt him, and being the fragile man he was it hurt him even more than it should. Akihiko was nothing more than a glass doll in a stone world that cracked him more and more everyday, and if he continued his life under the incredible amounts of stress he was, eventually he would break into tiny little shards.

Akihiko closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, placing is hands over his mouth.

_Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, _he thought.

"Go home Akihiko." Hiroki said. "Go home and do what needs to be done."

* * *

_Here we go _Akihiko thought as he stood outside his front door. _Dear God I don't want to do this._

He opened the door and took a step in, the stressed-looking author hanging his head low, his hair in a mess, and his eyes red from his recent crying.

"Welcome home Usag... Ah, Akihiko-San!" Misaki cried out awkwardly. _What did he just call me?_ Akihiko raised an eyebrow as his eyes grew wide when he noticed the decorations.

"Misaki? What's all this?" he twisted and turned to get a good look of all the weird things scattered around his apartment.

_Oh no._ _Oh God, no! Why did you choose to do this tonight, Misaki?! You made dinner and set up candles? Shit, you look so cute...!_

"I made us dinner." Misaki replied in a sweet voice as he swiftly stepped towards the author. "Come on, sit!" he pulled gently on Akihiko's hand and led him to the dining room table where he urged him to sit down. When the man was finally seated Misaki sat with him, his face masked in happiness while the author's was in confusion from Misaki's sudden affection and disgust from what he was about to say. Several minutes of graceless staring passed until Misaki finally spoke out, "Okay, so, I know we've been kinda distant lately, but-"

"Misaki. Akihiko interrupted in a sigh.

"I feel super bad about everything,"

"Misaki."

"I figured maybe I could patch things up with a dinner,"

"Misaki."

"And if this doesn't work I just want you to know I'm really sorry, and-"

"Misaki!" the older man barked, his frustration peaking.

"Y-Yes...?" Misaki questioned with slight fear in his voice. This definitely wasn't going the way he planned, and Akihiko had only been there ten minutes!

The author inhaled deeply before looking away from the brunette and stating, "I want to break up." Akihiko could almost hear the boy's heart crack as his smile faded away. The author closed his eyes and sighed, forcing tears back. He was about to reach out and tell Misaki he was joking, that he loved him so much and never wanted to let him go... but Hiroki's words echoed throughout his head and reminded him what he was doing needed to be done.

"_If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was."_

So Akihiko held back his own feelings and left the house to stay at a hotel, leaving the brunette to cry alone at that table for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So I wanted to cry when I wrote that last sentence**

**can you picture Misaki just sitting there crying for hours all alone **

**NO IT HURTS ME**

**On a different note, I'm thinking of starting more fanfictions along with this one. Should I?**

**and also i love you guys because the other day I saw this story had like 1,555 view and I started crying from happiness! I'm not sure if that many views it good or bad but i'm so happy that people are reading this and the reviews are so sweet **

**I just want you guys to know I love you so much :D and thank you for reading!**

**Catfaps out**


	5. Chapter 5

**omg catfaps didn't wait a month to update?**

**Whaaaaat?**

**oh yeah I wanted to tell you guys SUZUKICHIYEKO READS MY FIC**

**LIKE OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I LOVE HIS/HER FICS AND HE/SHE LIKES MINE SO I JUST CANT**

**also, I need to say that this fic probably won't seem very Japanese-like because I live in America and I just noticed the past few chapters are sorta American (like the food and such). **

**Now, Chapter 5!**

* * *

"Wake up Mi-Chan! Wake up up up up!" Mahiro cried as he jumped up and down on the bed Misaki was currently slumbering on. **(A/N: for those who don't know Mahiro is Manami and Takahiro's son.)**

"Ah, Mahiro, calm down..." he grumbled as his heavy eyelids forced their way open to get a good look at the 2-year old.

"Sorry Misaki-Kun, he's a little excited about going to the fair today." Manami appeared in the room and smiled sympathetically.

"It's okay Nee-San, **(A/N: that's what Misaki calls Manami right? 0-0 I think it means big sister)** I understand."

"Are you ready to have a fun day with Daddy and uncle Misaki?"

"Yeah!" Mahiro cried back adorably.

"Well, why don't you go wash up. Breakfast will be ready when you're done." the mother said to Misaki as she picked up the bouncy baby boy and held him in her arms, resulting in him struggling to get away. She then stepped out of the room, leaving Misaki to go shower.

* * *

A deep breath was taken as warm water cascaded over the brunette's tanned skin. Lately he had hated waking up because it meant he would have to spend yet another day thinking about Akihiko. It had already been two weeks and Misaki was completely moved in with his brother. Takahiro was indeed very confused that Akihiko would suddenly kick Misaki out, so he simply assumed the author had agreed with him saying Misaki needed to come home and try to find his own place.

"Usagi-San..." Misaki sighed before grabbing a shampoo bottle and pouring the runny goo into his hand. He began scrubbing the soap into his scalp as he pictured Akihiko in his head; the soft hair, the gorgeous eyes, the pretty face, the perfect body...

Misaki had so many questions that still remained unanswered racing throughout his head. Why did Akihiko break up with him? Why did Akihiko suddenly no longer love him? What did he do wrong? How could he fix it? He rinsed his hair, then lathered on the conditioner. _I don't know what to do..._ although he had no idea where to go from where he was, he knew he wanted to do something. He needed to do something. There was no way he would allow Akihiko to leave him without giving him a reason. One of these days he would just waltz over to the author's home, bang on the door, and demand an explanation!

Just not today. Today he was going to the county fair with his older brother and nephew. The thought of going and having fun actually made Misaki smile for the first time in the two weeks he and Akihiko had been separated.

_We're gonna have so much fun!_ the brunette smiled and rinsed his hair again, then quickly washed his body. Once done he stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off. What should I wear today? he examined his closet and decided on a green T-Shirt that matched his beautiful emerald eyes with some plain bluejeans.

He made his way out of his room when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Ah, good morning Usagi. I was just wondering how you were doing, so yeah..." Misaki hid behind a wall as he listened to his brother talk. _He's on the phone with Usagi-San!_ he suddenly felt very giddy and excited, even if he wasn't the one talking with Akihiko. _Ugh! Nii-Chan, put it on speaker phone!_

"Call me back when you get this message. Bye." Takahiro sighed and ended the call. _He... was only talking to Usagi-San's voicemail?_

"Still no sign of him?" Manami asked her husband sweetly.

"Yeah. He's starting to worry me, nobody's heard from him in two weeks! I even tried calling his friend Kamijou for some answers but he had no idea." the father frowned and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Calm down sweetheart. He's always been a recluse, hasn't he? This is normal for Usami-San."

"No, this isn't normal for him. I'm his best friend for God's sake! If there's anyone he should talk to, it's me!"

_Usagi-San... Why hasn't he been talking to anyone? Oh God, is he okay? What if he's hurt?_ Misaki cringed at the thought of Akihiko laying there dead on the living room floor. _No no no no no no no!_

"Misaki? Is that you?" Takahiro asked the hiding boy.

"O-Oh, yeah Nii-Chan, it's me!" he cried back as he walked into the kitchen. Wondrous smells filled his nose when he entered, the scents filling his head and making his mouth water. "Mmm, what are you cooking Nee-San?" the brunette asked Manami.

"Chocolate chip pancakes. Their Mahiro's favorite."

"I can see why, they smell fantastic!"

"Why thank you!" Manami giggled as she continued cooking. "Go sit, I'll bring them out in just a minute." Misaki did as he was told and sat down at the dining room table along with Mahiro and Takahiro.

"Mi-Chan, Mi-Chan!" Mahiro cried as he twisted around in his high chair, giggling and bubbling with happiness.

"Mahiro sure does love you." Takahiro smiled at his son and earned a smile back. _Mahiro is so cute. I wonder if I'll ever have a kid like him _suddenly Misaki remembered he was gay, so having a child would be hard. Perhaps adoption or a surrogate mother. The image of Akihiko holding a newborn baby entered his thoughts **(D'waaaaaw Daddy Akihiko ^U^)**. _Would Usagi-San be a good dad? He'd probably spoil them, or yell at them for __everything. He isn't very fond of children after all._ Misaki pictured a scene in his head.

"_Daddy, help me daddy!" their child would cry._

"_Shut up, I'm working." Akihiko would snap back and light a cigarette. _

"_Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" the child would whine and irritate Akihiko. "Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"_

"_Shut the hell up you annoying little brat! Go bother your other damn father!"_

The image in his head made Misaki smile. He then pictured another scenario in his head.

"_Daddy, I want a new toy." the child would demand._

"_No baby, you have enough toys." Misaki would say._

"_Nonsense, let the kid have it's fun! How many toys do you want? I'll buy you as many as you desire." Akihiko would smile, then the child would grip onto him and cry out, "I love you Daddy!" then stick it's tongue out at Misaki._

"Misaki? What are you smiling about?" Takahiro asked as he interrupted Misaki's daydreaming.

"Oh, I-I'm just super excited for the fair, that's all!" Misaki nervously lied.

"Well, I'm excited too." the father smiled gently as Manami stepped in carrying two plates of pancakes, bacon, and sausage.

"Pancakes!" Mahiro cried out happily. Manami set the plates on the table and Takahiro dished everyone their share, Mahiro of course whining that he wanted more.

"If you eat too much you're gonna get a belly ache," Takahiro explained as he cut up the child's food for him. Misaki smiled at the fatherly way Takahiro cared for his son and recalled a time when he also needed his food cut up for him. The brunette truly did miss those days... the days when love was just another icky thing and touching anyone would give you cooties. But those days were over. Now Misaki was twenty-two and love was something serious, something amazing and incredible.

_I wonder what my child self would say if I told him he would grow up and lose his virginity to a man ten years older than him. He'd probably think it was gross._

Misaki remembered that he too thought it was gross in the beginning. The thought of even dating a man disgusted him, let alone having sex with one. Then four years past and he came to enjoy everything. The love, the care, the protectiveness, the intimacy... and just when it was getting the best, it all slipped away and left him courtesy of Usami Akihiko. Suddenly Misaki felt sick to his stomach as he began thinking about Akihiko leaving him again.

_Shit, stop it! Just... just remember, you're going to have a fun day at the amusement park. Don't let this ruin your day. Don't let this ruin your fucking day! Misaki screamed at himself. You're going to have a fun day. You have to have a fun day, Misaki. To forget just a little._

* * *

"I wanna pet the horsies!" Mahiro cried to his dad as the three boys wandered around the petting zoo. It was nearing dusk and they had already done nearly everything they could, but they planned to hang out a little longer before heading home. Misaki truly wanted to stay much longer but he understood that Mahiro was just a baby and he needed to go to bed early. Considering the child's bedtime was eight o'clock and they probably wouldn't make it home until nine-thirty meant Mahiro was already staying up later than usual.

"Their so soft!" Mahiro giggled as he ran his tiny hand over the horse's mane, Takahiro holding him up so he could reach. "I wanna feed them Daddy!" he begged as he was set down, then latched onto his father's leg.

"Okay, okay. Misaki, go buy the food for us." Takahiro dug through his pocket and handed his little brother some money. Misaki took the cash in his hand and walked over to a woman handing out cups of what looked like seeds and hay. _Animals actually like his crap?_ Misaki thought as he grabbed a cup and handed the woman her money. _I guess we all have our own opinions_ he began walking back to his brother when he heard someone call out,

"Hey, is that you Shorty?" the brunette pulled a sour face and turned around only to see one of the few most annoying people in his life.

"Isaka-San..." he growled. "What do you want?"

"What, I can't come pet the nice cows and sheep? I didn't come here just for you, you know." Isaka batted his eyelashes innocently.

"Will you just piss off?" Misaki spoke through gritted teeth. He didn't know why he disliked Isaka so much, but it was probably because Akihiko didn't like him. Isaka had pissed Akihiko off more than once and the hatred must have rubbed off on him.

"Ryuichiro, leave him alone. He obviously doesn't want your company." Isaka's lover, Ashina, chimed in. The two were currently out on a date.

"Oh, shut up Ashina." Isaka rolled his eyes.

"Misaki? Who's that?" Takahiro asked as he walked up to his little brother with his son sitting on his shoulders.

"Oh, he's nobody Nii-Chan, don't worr -" Misaki began, but then was interrupted by Isaka.

"Who are you?" Isaka replied in a snobby voice.

"Ah, I'm Takahashi Takahiro. Nice to meet you." Takahiro put his hand out in a respectful manner, only to be rejected by Isaka and awkwardly hold his hand in the air.

"Takahiro?" Isaka raised an eyebrow. "Are you the Takahiro that was in so many of Akihiko's books? Ooooh, I can see why he modeled that character after you, you're pretty cu – oof!" Misaki roughly thrusted his elbow into Isaka's stomach.

"Shut up, dumbass!" Misaki whispered loudly.

"Misaki...?" Takahiro looked at his brother curiously. What was that guy talking about?

"Ah, haha! This guy's an idiot, huh? Haha, ha..." Misaki nervously chuckled as he struggled to keep Akihiko's secret crush unknown. If Takahiro found out Akihiko wrote super gay sex books about him what on Earth would he think? What would happen if Takahiro found out that Akihiko began writing those smut books about Misaki? Takahiro would find out everything!

"Um, I never got your name." Takahiro said to Isaka, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, I'm Isaka Ryuichiro. But you'd probably know me better as Usami Akihiko's friend." Isaka explained.

"A friend of Usagi's?" Takahiro smiled. It was nice to know Akihiko had more friends than just him. _They're not friends..._ Misaki growled in his head.

"Ryuichiro, we need to head home now. You have work in the morning." Ashina reminded.

"Ugh, finnneeeeeeeeeeee!" Isaka whined. "Later Shorty." he waved at Misaki and began walking away.

"Ah, Isaka-San, wait!" Takahiro cried out. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Have you heard from Usagi? He hasn't been answering his phone and he's starting to worry me." Takahiro asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh, Akihiko? He's been really depressed lately, that's probably why. The only way to get to him is to go to his house, but he'll most likely ignore you." Isaka explained.

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem." Isaka said before walking away.

"I wonder why Usagi's been down. Haha, maybe he misses you Misaki!" Takahiro laughed as he slapped his hand on Misaki's back.

"Doubtful." Misaki mumbled in reply. The three boys then made there way back through the fair, occasionally stopping at good rides and fun stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's so easy! Just take this ball there and knock down these three little bottles, simple as that!" the man at one of the stands cried out.

"Daddy, I wanna play that!" Mahiro cried.

"Okay. You wanna play Misaki?" Takahiro asked his little brother.

"S-Sure." Misaki smiled as Takahiro handed the man his money and was given the ball.

"Now Mahiro, just throw the balls at those little bottles right there and – ah," Takahiro began explaining, but Mahiro chucked his ball before he could finish and missed completely.

Mahiro frowned, and Misaki eyed the three bottles sitting in front of him. He inhaled deeply and gripped the ball tightly, then threw it as hard as he could.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" he screamed as all the bottles were hit. "Haha!"

"Well I'll be damned, you actually did it." Takahiro laughed. "These things are rigged for you to lose!"

"Well, pick your prize kid." the man running the stand said.

Misaki scanned all the stuffed animals hanging from the roof and gasped when one caught his eye... it was absolutely perfect!

"I'll take that teddy-bear up there." he smiled and pointed towards it.

"Here you go kid." the man handed the brunette his prize. It was a big teddy bear with a lovely red ribbon tied around it's neck. Misaki held his prize tightly in his arms and buried his nose in the soft fur before gently whispering,

"Hi Suzuki-San..."

* * *

"Today was a good day." Misaki sighed in content as he snuggled up against his very own Suzuki-San teddy-bear that he won at the fair earlier. The boy's eyes fluttered shut as he slowly fell asleep. He began to dream about Akihiko coming back and asking from his hand in marriage, telling him he loved him and that he never wanted to let him go.

Telling him that they would be always be together, forever...

* * *

**Aww Misaki has his very own Suzuki-San! & I dunno if county fairs usually have petting zoos but mine does, so... **

**I tried to make this chapter a little cheerier with baby Mahiro, mommy Manami and papa Takahiro, but still there was sad Misaki. Don't get used to happy chapters 'cuz this story is gonna be sad**

**also I'm starting a new fic (still Junjo :D) called "This Wish". It should be up some time this week.**

**what's it gonna be about?!**

**I don't know, you gotta read it to find out ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am soooooooooooooooo sorry! I know I promised The Wish (I accidentally called it This Wish before) would be up a long time ago but after I wrote it along this chapter they both got deleted of my computer! I was really bummed about it and didn't want to re-write them, but eventually I did. So here's chapter six :D**

**and I swear The Wish will be up on either Tuesday or Wednesday, it depends how many long it takes to write/proofread it :)**

* * *

"Come on Usagi, pick up..." Takahiro grumbled to himself as the phone continued to ring. "Damn!" he yelled as he was sent to voicemail yet again. After slamming his phone down on the table in front of him, Takahiro ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Takahiro, calm down." Manami whispered to her frustrated husband. "There's no need to be so upset."

"Yes there is! My best friend hasn't spoken to me in two and a half weeks! He could be dead somewhere, you know!" Takahiro cried. He was more than worried about his reclusive friend. The author would never pick up, and Takahiro didn't have time to go visit him at his house.

"I doubt he's dead, sweetheart. He's probably super busy, he is an author after all." Manami tried to reassure the man.

"Still." Takahiro frowned, then glanced at a watch latched around his wrist. "Crap, I gotta go," he said as he shoved his cellphone into his pocket.

"Have a good day." Manami smiled and kissed her husband goodbye, then watched him race out the door to go to work. _I guess I should go wake the boys up _she thought before making her way into Mahiro's bedroom. Once the baby boy was up and around, the two entered Misaki's room where they saw him huddled up under the covers with a book in his hands.

"Misaki-Kun?" Manami asked quietly so she wouldn't startle to boy.

"Huh? Oh, hey Nee-San..." Misaki lazily spoke, his eyes looking bloodshot and weary. "Good morning."

"Mi-Chan!" Mahiro cried and ran to Misaki's bed where he climbed on top and snuggled against his uncle. "Are you okay Mi-Chan?" the child frowned when he noticed how tired Misaki appeared.

"Ah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Misaki smiled down at Mahiro.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Manami asked with a concerned expression as she gently touched Misaki's cheek. Misaki nodded hesitantly and gripped the book he had in his hands. "What are you reading?" she asked with a smile and snatched the novel from the boy's hands. "When the donut hole is filled by Usami Akihiko." **(A/N: I swear that's a real book by him, I think it's in episode 4. I can't help but think that title would fit a BL novel better than a regular one xD)**

"Unagi!" Mahiro giggled as he recognized the name, and Misaki smiled at the way Mahiro said 'Unagi' instead of 'Usagi'. Manami set the book back down on the bed and patted Misaki's head.

"Usami-San is a very talented novelist, isn't he?"

"You read his books?" Misaki asked, surprised that Manami would take interest in Akihiko's novels. Manami simply nodded and continued to stroke Misaki's hair. She then noticed four other books on the table beside the brunette and picked one up. It was also a novel by Akihiko, and so were the other three.

"Misaki-Kun, did you read all of these?" Manami asked with her eyes wide.

"Yeah." Misaki mumbled. He'd never tell anyone, but he had spent the entire night awake reading those four novels and beginning the fifth. When Manami figured this out in her head, she frowned.

"You know Misaki-Kun, I've read _all_ of Usami-San's books." Misaki raised an eyebrow at the way his sister-in-law had put emphasis on 'all', but then brushed it aside. It remained awkwardly silent between the two until Manami smiled and said, "Well, why don't you get ready for the day?" then scooped up her son and carried him out of the room.

* * *

By now it was two o'clock in the afternoon and Misaki sat lazily spread out on the sofa while Mahiro snuggled up against him. The two boys watched cartoons as Manami cooked lunch for them, Misaki of course offering to help but Manami insisted he relax. While drifting in and out of much-needed sleep, the brunette sighed. He recalled a time when he and Akihiko had snuggled up together on the couch and watched TV. Misaki enjoyed the cuddling and soft kisses he recieved, and Akihiko enjoyed just being so close to his partner. After a while the author tried to turn the romantic moment into something much more R-Rated, which Misaki failed to resist..

"Mi-Chan?" Mahiro asked when he noticed his uncle falling asleep. Mahiro stared curiously at the slumbering lad, then stood up to get his mother. "Momma, Mi-Chan is sleeping." he said once he stood next to her.

"Then let him sleep. Go sit at the table, lunch is ready." Manami replied as she turned the oven off. She made her way towards the closet in the hallway and pulled out a blanket, then went over to the sleeping Misaki. The blanket was placed over him, then a gentle pat was placed on his chest. The mother eyed her brother-in-law through loving eyes, and gently stroked his hair. For reasons unknown to anyone but herself, she pitied the poor boy and wanted nothing more than to help him feel better. The person before her was like another son, as the two were quite close. She and Takahiro had been together since Misaki was eight, therefore he and Manami had known each other for fourteen years. The woman adored the boy's headstrong yet gleeful personality, and every time she thought of how much he had grown she found herself wanting to cry. She had watched Misaki grow up and go through the many stages of life, good and bad, but it pained her to think he was currently going through such an awful situation. At the thought of this, Manami leaned down and softly kissed Misaki's forehead. _It'll be okay, Misaki-Kun. You'll find someone else._

"Usa...gi-san..." Misaki mumbled, and Manami sighed.

"Momma, I'm hungry!" Mahiro cried out, startling his mother. Once the surprised expression faded away a smile took its place, and she went to feed her son.

"_..ki..." a voice echoed in and out of Misaki's head. "...saki..." _

"_Mmm?" Misaki grumbled. _

"_Wake up, Misaki." the brunette's eyes fluttered open and spotted a face that instantly made him smile. "Usagi-San..." he said happily._

"_You're finally awake." the author smiled back and caressed his lover's cheek. Misaki slowly scanned his surroundings, and was surprised to see he was back at Akihiko's house and had fallen asleep on the couch. _

"_I'm... home..." Misaki uttered in a shocked tone._

"_Of course you're home." Akihiko chuckled. "Where else would you be?" he kissed Misaki's forehead lovingly. _

"_I... moved out..." _

"_What are you talking about?" Akihiko asked, confusion masking his face. "You live here with me, just like always. I would never allow you to move out." he chuckled and once again kissed Misaki's face._

"_Usagi-San..." Misaki grin widened as he looked into those beautiful violet eyes, a warm feeling spreading from his heart to his fingertips. Finally, he had his Usagi-San back, and he didn't intend to let him go. "I love you." Misaki reached up and gently placed the pads of his fingers against the author's cheek. "I love you so much." Akihiko simply pushed Misaki's hand against him and held it there in reply, then sighed happily. _

_At the sight of his loving action Misaki propped himself up with his elbow and nudged Akihiko's face with his own. A kiss was placed on the author's lips, and a soft tongue was put into his mouth. Akihiko groaned into the kiss and tangled his long fingers into the chocolate locks, his tongue rubbing against the brunette's. _

_Misaki was then pushed back down into the sofa cushions and kissed harder, the passion within it only swelling more. Misaki moaned into the lovely smooch and closed his eyes, allowing himself to completely melt with Akihiko._

_Suddenly, he felt nothing. No warm lips against him, and no chubby tongue rubbing against his own. The weight of the older man on him had disappeared. Misaki's eyes instantly burst open, and he frantically searched for his Akihiko, who was no where to be found._

"_Usagi-San?" the brunette's shaky voice asked out as the feelings of depression and abandonment had rushed back into his heart. "Usagi-San?!" _

"_Lower your voice, you stupid brat." a voice reached Misaki's ears._

"_Usagi-San!" he cried out in happiness when he noticed Akihiko sitting across the room. A dark aura surrounded him while a lit cigarette rested loosely between his fingers, his legs crossed and a scowl painted on his face._

"_I said lower your voice. Jesus, you're always so fucking loud." the author spoke with an angry tone._

"_H-How did you get over there?" Misaki asked curiously. "I mean, we were just kissing..." he smiled._

"_Me kiss you? Ha, not in a million years."_

"_What?"_

"_I wouldn't touch you with a fifty foot pole."_

"_Usagi-San...?" Misaki lost his smile a stared at the man in disbelief. "What...? I... huh?"_

"_Why else would I break up with you? You disgust me." the tone that came from Akihiko made the boy's skin crawl. Why on Earth was Akihiko saying such horrible things?_

"_But-" Misaki began._

"_Oh, just shut up! You're such an idiot. Get it through your head: I don't like you! In fact, I hate you. Ha, even more than that. I despise you." Akihiko interrupted. Misaki opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. "Do you want to know a secret?" Akihiko stood and walked towards Misaki. "Remember all those times we made love?" _

_Misaki nodded slowly, scenes of Akihiko groping him sensually and whispering "I love you" into his ears raced through his mind._

"_It was just sex." the author knelt beside the boy and smirked, his arms crossing over his chest. "I just thought you should know I never loved you. I will admit you have a nice body, but that awful personality just completely ruins it. I tried to ignore it, but my God, I've never met someone quite as bad as you. Even sex with you in horrible now, you never do anything but tell me to stop."_

"_But... you told me you loved me..." Misaki struggled to get out._

"_I lied." Akihiko leaned in and whispered into the brunette's ear. Misaki's stomach was doing somersaults, and he felt as if he would vomit. His heart a broken the moment Akihiko starting talking. "Why would I love someone like you? You're a completely worthless, ignorant loser. You're less than the scum on my shoes."_

"_Usagi-San...?" Misaki's lip shook as tears spilled out of his eyes._

"_Oh God, you're such a wuss. Grow up, will you?" Akihiko eyed the boy in disgust._

"_B-But... you... you're so m-mean..." he sobbed. _

"_Shut up!" Akihiko yelled and struck the crying brunette, a sharp pain shooting through his cheek. _

Misaki's emerald eyes opened wide, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. "U-Usagi-San..." he gasped for breath and looked around, then calmed when he remembered where he was. "God, what a nightmare." he frowned. _What time is it?_ Misaki leaned over and looked at the wall clock, which read six o'clock. _Holy shit, I've been sleeping for four hours!_

The brunette stood groggily and searched the house for his family, only to find a note saying Manami had gone to the store for some things.

"Ugh..." Misaki sighed and fell back onto the couch. The words Akihiko spoke in his dream were still fresh in his head, and they frightened him. _Usagi-San... he would never say something like that. You're freaking out Misaki. Just calm down _he said to himself. _Usagi-San is just going through one of his phases. Some time soon he'll knock on the door and take you back._

As if on cue, a knock was placed on the door. Misaki grumbled and stood, then opened the door.

"Wha-?!" he gasped when he met with Ijuuin Kyo.

"Hey." Ijuuin smiled.

"Why are you... Wait, h-how did you even know I was here?!" Misaki sputtered.

"Usami-Sensei." Ijuuin replied.

"_What the fuck do you want?" Akihiko scowled at Ijuuin when he saw his face._

"_I'm here for Takahashi-Kun." Ijuuin responded._

"_He's at his brother's house. Now piss off." Akihiko began closing his door, but Ijuuin forced it back open._

"_Where is his brother's house?" Akihiko fumed with sudden anger. Of course Misaki and Ijuuin wanted to see each other. _

"_His name's Takahashi Takahiro, find him yourself." Akihiko said in a strong voice before slamming his door._

"May I come in?" Ijuuin asked after replaying the scene in his head.

"Uh, I guess..." Misaki frowned and stepped out of he way. _Why did Usagi-San tell him I was here?_

"So, I take it you and Usami-Sensei have gone your separate ways?" the mangaka asked bluntly.

"W-Why would you assume that?" Misaki put on an angry face.

"Why else would you be here?" Misaki was going to reply, but he didn't know what to say. "So, I suppose you're free to take." Ijuuin grinned devilishly and pulled Misaki towards him.

"Excuse me?!" Misaki spit as he pushed the mangaka away. "Just because me and Usagi-San had a falling out doesn't mean I'll immediately go to you!" he yelled, remembering that Ijuuin was the cause of everything that had happened. It was his fault Akihiko got angry so long ago, and for all Misaki knew, he was the reason Akihiko no longer loved him. "B-Besides, he's gonna come take me back, just wait and see!"

"Oh, I see." Ijuuin took a step back. "I apologize for being so rude."

"It's okay... I'm sorry for raising my voice." Misaki drew back his composure and took a deep breath. Ijuuin smiled as the boy shifted from pissed to embarrassed, then jumped when he heard a voice.

"Hello?" Manami stepped inside and eyed the stranger standing in her house. "May I help you?"

"Oh, sorry Nee-San! This is Ijuuin-Sensei. Don't worry, he's my friend." Misaki explained.

"However I must be going. See you later, Takahashi-Kun." Ijuuin said awkwardly. After the brunette's little outburst he knew he had over stayed his welcome, so he made a hasty retreat. Silence set in as the door closed hard, and Manami glared at Misaki curiously.

"Um, anyways, would you mind doing me a favor?" Manami smiled at the boy.

"Yes, of course! What is it?" Misaki smiled back and eyed the plastic bags Manami was carrying.

"Take this and put the stuff in my bathroom. It's just soap and such." the mother explained as she held out a bag.

"Okay." Misaki took what Manami handed him and headed towards the master bedroom, which was used by Takahiro and Manami. He took out the four shampoo and conditioner bottles that were in the plastic bag, two being feminine and two being masculine, and placed them in the shower. He then took a bottle of hand soap and placed it next to the sink.

"Done." he said to himself and turned to leave. As he walked through the large room, he eyed a book that sat on a beside table. He decided to ignore it, but then something clicked in his head; the cover of that book was_ extremely_ familiar. Curiosity took control and steered Misaki towards the book, and he nearly fainted when he saw the cover. Everything went silent and Misaki's heart rate sped up.

_Why does she have this?! Oh gosh, she knows. She has to know! No! _Misaki took off sprinting, his hand clutching the book so hard his knuckles turned white.

"N-Nee-San!" he halted when Manami came into sight. "Do you know?!" he cried out, completely out of breath.

"What?" Manami's eyes looked oh-so innocent as she turned around and eyed Misaki. He said nothing in reply; he just threw the book down on the table in front of him.

"Oh dear... I thought I put that away..." Manami blushed. It was quite embarrassing for her brother-in-law to find one of those books in her possession. It was a BL novel, after all.

A BL novel titled Junai Romantica.

* * *

**Woah dream Usagi-San, you're a dick! **

**I hope I didn't make dream Usagi-San seem too mean, but I wanted Misaki to dream about having and loving Usagi then randomly losing him because Usagi hates him (although he doesn't actually feel that way), because that's sorta how Misaki views their breakup **

**Also for those who don't know Junai Romantica is the Boy's Love novel Usagi-San writes about him and Misaki (He uses the names Akihiko and Misaki)**

**BUT WAIT**

**If Manami read a book that Usagi-San wrote about two men named Misaki and Akihiko having lots of sex and being in love, then... she knows about their relationship?! **

**Unless she's really dumb and couldn't figure it out. She should know, though. Why else would Akihiko steal Misaki away from her and Takahiro in season 1 episode 8? And in the manga Takahiro is ALWAYS saying Misaki should get his own house but Usagi ALWAYS says Misaki should stay with him.**

**Like really Takahiro, you can't piece together that there's something going on? Not to mention if my little brother was 18 and still a virgin/never kissed a girl (or even a boy in Misaki's case), I'd start to think he was gay. Two attractive gay men living in a house together, one a sexual beast and one an innocent little uke**

**What do you think would happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I don't have much to say up here, except that my second fic The Wish is now up so feel free to go read it :)**

* * *

"Oh dear... I thought I put that away..." Manami blushed.

Misaki swallowed hard, his heart thumping hard in his chest.

"Well, this is awkward..." Manami said nervously. "Well I, uh..." she searched for something to say, but then gave up and let out a loud sigh. "Yes, I know."

Misaki looked at his sister-in-law through frightened eyes, wishing he could just crawl under a rock and stay there forever. "Did you tell Nii-Chan?" he managed to get out. He could barely breathe; his stomach hurt more than it ever had before.

"Of course not." Manami replied. "It wasn't my place to tell. This is between you and Usami-San, it's got nothing to do with me." Misaki felt an ounce of relief, but it quickly faded away.

"Has he ever seen the book?" he asked quietly.

"Not that I'm aware of, no. But believe me Misaki-Kun, I know my husband, and he would never open a book like this." Manami reassured the brunette. Misaki buried his head in his hands, embarrassment eating away at him. He couldn't believe this was happening. Suddenly, something popped into his head; Akihiko used to use Takahiro's name in those books.

"H-Have you read Usagi-San's older BL novels?" Misaki asked, praying that Manami's answer would be no. But it wasn't. Manami nodded slowly, discomfort showing on her face quite obviously. _Oh God _Misaki thought. _Not only does she know about me and Usagi-San... she knows he liked Nii-Chan too!_

"It doesn't bother me." Manami spoke out. "It's fine if Usami-San has feelings for Takahiro. However if he tries to steal my husband from me, we'll have a problem."

"I'm so sorry..." Misaki mumbled as he stared at the floor. "I'm just so sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for." Manami rested her hand on Misaki's shoulder. "And I really hope this doesn't change anything between us."

"Is Usagi-San aware you know all this?" Misaki asked as he looked up into Manami's eyes, and she shook her head. It remained silent, as neither Misaki nor Manami had anything to say.

"Erm," Manami coughed. "If you don't mind my asking... there's something I've been very curious about, although I think I know the answer."

"What is it?" Misaki instantly regretted asking. She was probably going to ask how gay sex felt, or something similar, and Misaki was definitely not comfortable answering that kind of question.

"Why exactly did you move in here?" Misaki remained silent, not wanting to give a response. He was fine with letting her know they had broken up, but just by saying it would amplify all the horrible feelings in his heart. Every single day was such a pain to get through for the poor brunette. Even hearing the author's name would make him want to cry. Although he was doing a fairly good job of keeping it together on the outside, on the inside he was a ticking time bomb. It was only a matter of time until he would completely explode.

"We broke up." Misaki said, then swallowed back tears. Manami frowned as very obvious sadness painted the boy's face. She then leaned down and gave Misaki a great big hug, telling him everything would be alright without even speaking. Misaki welcomed this hug and wrapped his arms around Manami, his hands clutching her shirt. "Nee-San," he buried his face in her shoulder. "I miss him... I miss him so much..."

"I know Misaki-Kun, I know." Manami gently stroked Misaki's hair when she felt wetness on her skin, tears obviously flowing from Misaki's eyes. Mahiro walked in the room as his uncle was sobbing, which upset him.

"Mi-Chan?" he asked curiously as he heard the brunette mindlessly repeating the author's nickname. When he heard the front door open he raced over to it, and saw Takahiro coming home from work. "Daddy!" Mahiro cried out desperately. "Mi-Chan is crying!" he pulled on his father's pants, trying hard to get him to the crying boy.

"Misaki's crying?" Takahiro asked out, then picked up his son. He walked quickly to his little brother, and was shocked to see such his wife holding the crying Misaki. "Misaki? What's wrong?" he said worriedly as he walked hastily to the sobbing boy.

"Ah, Takahiro... It's nothing." Manami let go of Misaki and smiled at her husband, the brunette continuing to bawl into his own hands.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Takahiro eyed Misaki, who didn't seem bothered by the fact his brother was watching him cry. "Misaki, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing Nii-Chan..." Misaki choked. "I just..." he looked around the room, searching for an excuse as if it would jump right out at him. "I'm gonna go take a nap..." he muttered before walking away from the concerned Takahiro.

"Manami?" Takahiro looked at his wife in suspicion, and she grinned nervously.

"It's nothing darling! Just forget about it." Manami took her husband's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner? I have lots of stuff to cook! Chicken, hamburger, pork, salmon..." Manami continued speaking, but Takahiro just ignored her. He was now extremely curious and wanted to know why his precious little brother was crying... and he was prepared to do anything to find out. "Hey, are you listening?" Manami snapped her fingers at her lost husband.

"Huh? Oh, of course sweetheart, I'm listening. I want chicken." Takahiro turned his attention back to his wife.

"Hey, um... Takahiro?" Manami asked quietly once she had gotten the chicken out of the freezer. "Wednesday is your day off, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"...Could we go visit Usami-San that day?"

* * *

Wednesday had come faster than Manami had expected, and now she and her husband where standing outside Akihiko's apartment. Takahiro knock politely, hoping that Akihiko wouldn't ignore them like Isaka-San said he would. When there was no reply, Takahiro knocked a second time and added a loud "Usagi!". The couple stood waiting for several minutes until Takahiro frowned and said, "What a waste of time. Let's go, Manami." the disappointed man turned and started for his car, and was surprised to hear Manami knock once more.

"Usami-San, please open the door!" Manami called out. Given her polite nature the last thing she wanted was to seem rude, but more than anything she wanted to speak with Akihiko.

"Manami please don't bother -"

"What?" a voice barked from the other side of the door. Takahiro froze in his tracks and smiled wide, happiness flowing through his veins.

"Usagi!" he said happily and ran up to the door. "It's Takahiro, do you mind opening the door?" a few seconds past by until the door unlocked and creeped open. Takahiro was delighted to see his friend was still alive and healthy, although he was looking very tired.

"What do you need?" Akihiko asked calmly. He gasped loudly when Takahiro practically pounced on him, giving him a bear hug and shouting out,

"I missed you _sooooooooooooooo_ much! Why didn't you return my phone calls?"

"Um, honey..." Manami wanted to apologize for her husband's behavior, but she kept her mouth shut. Akihiko patted his friend's back, smiling weakly.

"I was busy, sorry." he said softly.

"Well, you had me worried sick!" Takahiro let go of the author and frowned. "But anyways, Manami wanted to come see you for something."

"Oh?" Akihiko glanced at the woman staring holes into him and raised his eyebrow.

"Sweetheart?" Takahiro spoke to his wife sweetly, curious as to why she was silently eying Akihiko.

"Takahiro," Manami began, never removing her eyes from Akihiko. "Would you mind giving me and Usami-San some privacy?"

"Ah, sure..." Takahiro looked at the author, then back at Manami. "I'll be right outside..." he awkwardly turned and stumbled out the door, occasionally turning his head to look back at the two. When the door closed Akihiko gave Manami a scowl.

"What do you want?" he growled, not caring how ill-mannered he seemed. He wasn't very fond of Manami and if no one else was in the room he didn't need to pretend he enjoyed her company.

"Why did you break up with Misaki?" Manami asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you break up with Misaki?" she repeated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Akihiko rolled his eyes and walked over to his coffee table where he lit a cigarette.

"You know Usami-San, next time you want to keep secrets don't go writing books about the truth." the author's eyes opened wide as he whipped his head back, looking at Manami with a shocked face.

"I had my reasons." he grumbled as his expression softened.

"Reasons? What do you mean reasons?" Manami took small steps until she was beside Akihiko.

"Reasons." he said sternly. Manami was beginning to get annoyed, as the author wasn't being very open.

"Well, whatever the reason may be," she began. "It's really upsetting Misaki, and I don't like that." Akihiko raised an eyebrow at this, surprised that Misaki had been openly sad to Manami. "I'm not asking you to get on your knees and beg for him back, but I am asking that you at least consider taking him back. He misses you a lot and I'm sure he'd be overjoyed to hear you still have feelings for him."

_Misaki... Misses me? _Akihiko couldn't believe what he was hearing; just that one statement was enough to drown him in absolute happiness. He almost wanted to cry, thinking that his little Misaki was out there thinking about him.

"Are you done?" he asked, still making sure to seem manly in Manami's eyes.

"Yes, I'm done. And... I'm sure Takahiro wants to talk with you so please allow him to do so, it would mean a lot to him." Manami gave the author a faint smile, then left to go get her husband and tell him he could come back inside.

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Akihiko said goodbye to his parting friend. When his door shut in front of him, he grinned from ear to ear. He had been holding in his feelings of insane joy for over an hour, and keeping it in was beginning to cause him physical, as well as mental pain. "Misaki..." he sighed happily. Everything was perfect; now he was absolutely sure Misaki loved him. The author knew the boy's pride had kept him from racing over to the apartment and begging for him, but at least Misaki was feelings sadness over the break up.

_Tomorrow... _Akihiko thought._ Tomorrow I'm going to get my Misaki back!_

* * *

**WOOOOOOOO GO USAGI GO! GO AND GET YOUR BABY BACK!**

**Replies to some reviews:**

**Usamisaftw - **_**Usagi used the book "When the donut-hole is filled" for research. **_**Oh, really? Now I feel stupid ._.**

**Junjofangirl18 - **_**and no Manami, Misaki will not find someone else because him and Akihiko will be together forever. **_**Or ****will**** he find someone else!?**

**Sekhoya990 - **_**I want lemon and love and drama and lemon and a happy ending and of course lemon, did I mentioned I wanted lemon? X3 **_**Oh, you'll be getting a lemon very soon :D (probably in the next few chapters)**

**Guest - **_**I can't tell you how much I love this story. You're a really good writer.**_** Aww you're so sweet! I love you guest! :D**

**Guest - **_**Do you have a tumblr? I would totally love to follow you on there! :D **_**No, I don't :( I know, it's crazy. I've always wanted to make one but never really gotten around to it.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, I'm off! Bye!" Misaki smiled and waved goodbye to Manami. He was on his way to his part-time job at Marukawa Publishing, where he worked with Ijuuin. He had graduated not too long ago, so he had a lot of time on his hands, which he filled with work and spending time with his family. When Misaki and Akihiko were dating the boy almost never saw his brother, so it was nice to be close with him again.

_I think I'll stop and get a coffee first. _Misaki thought to himself, a smile plastered on his face. He had been in an incredibly good mood since yesterday, when Manami confessed her knowledge of the boy's relationship. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and even though Takahiro was still unaware Misaki was relieved there was at least one person he could express true feelings to. Manami seemed very okay, if not happy, with the fact he and Akihiko had been going steady.

_I guess that's a good thing _the boy made his way inside a coffee shop that was near his home. Once he had ordered his drink and had it in his hands, he continued to the train station where he rode to work.

"Welcome back Takahashi-Kun." some familiar faces greeted Misaki. He felt bad that he didn't know their names, but he still grinned and said hello.

"Ah – Misaki-Kun!" he heard from behind him. The boy turned around to find the owner of the voice, and was surprised to see Aikawa standing in front of him. "Oh, it's just awful! I need your help!"

"Huh? Um, Aikawa-San..." Misaki tried to pull away as the woman grabbed his wrist and began dragging him behind her. "W-Where are we going?"

"Sensei refuses to work on this new project that we need him to do, and you're very good at convincing him to do things!" Aikawa explained in a frantic tone.

"S-Sensei?" he repeated. _She means Usagi-San. _Misaki frowned to himself. "Aikawa-San, I don't think I can be much help, I mean..."

"I don't care!" Aikawa hissed. "That stupid stubborn bastard won't agree no matter what we do! I'm desperate!" she practically threw Misaki into the elevator, where he backed into two men.

"Oh! I'm sor-" he cut himself off when he looked up a the man in front of him. _He's beautiful! _Misakiswooned as he eyed the man's black hair and caramel brown eyes.

"It's fine." the man raised reassuring hand. Shortly after Aikawa came storming in, stress radiating from her body.

"Um, ma'am, you're standing on my foot..." the other man in the elevator said politely.

"Shut up, you stupid emerald department prick!" the woman barked. The man gulped hard, his green eyes looking afraid. He awkwardly ran a hand through his light brown locks, then blushed when the black-haired man began laughing. The brown-haired man gave him a death glare, then looked away when the elevator opened to his floor. He hastily walked away with the black-haired man following like a baby duck.

"Onodera, slow down." he said before the two were out of sight.

"Finally!" Aikawa shouted when the elevator reached their floor. "Come on Misaki-Kun!" she once again grabbed the boy.

"A-Aikawa-San, I'm serious, I don't want to go in there!" Misaki panicked when the two reached the room Akihiko was supposedly in.

"I don't care what you want!" Aikawa violently pushed the door open and tossed the brunette in like a rag doll, then shut the door once again. Misaki began silently freaking out when he saw four other men in the room. Thankfully he was behind all of them, so no one saw him. He quickly turned around and tried to leave, but something was stopping him.

_It's locked! _he cried to himself.

"When is that Usami-Sensei coming back from the bathroom? Jeez!" one man in the room whined. It remained silent until one man blurted out,

"Hey, who let him in here?" and Misaki instantly went numb. He turned slowly, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Shorty?" Isaka called out, then stepped over to the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, Aikawa-San dragged me in here, but I need to be going. Goodbye." Misaki turned hard, only to knock into something hard. The boy's eyes traveled north until he saw he had bumped into a person... but not just any person; it was Akihiko. "Ah!" Misaki yelped as he jumped backwards.

"Oh, Akihiko, you're finally back." Isaka said, but Akihiko didn't seem to hear him. The author's eyes were locked on the nervous brunette. He hesitantly pulled his gaze away and eyed Isaka.

"Would you mind leaving alone to write?" he asked smoothly.

_Leave? Ha, gladly. _Misaki laughed to himself and took a step forward, but was surprised to feel a cold hand grip his arm.

"If we leave, will you do your job?" Isaka crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I promise." Akihiko said speedily as he pulled Misaki farther in the room. Isaka sighed and complied with the author's wishes, then said his farewells before exiting the room along with the other men. When the door closed behind him, the room fell silent. Although it was warm and well lit with windows, the room seemed cold and dark at this current moment. Nothing could be heard, except for breathing and the sound of Misaki's heart thumping in his chest. Akihiko had let go of Misaki's wrist long ago, and he too was feeling somewhat nervous.

_Leave. _Misaki commanded himself. _Leave right this second _he tried to walk away, but his feet were glued to the floor. As Akihiko's smell wafted towards him, an awful feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.

_I want to touch him_ Misaki frowned and took a deep breath. _I want him... to touch me_

"Misaki..." Akihiko breathed, his hand reaching out and brushing Misaki's cheek.

"Ah," Misaki pulled away. "I really need to get back to work, so..."

"Wait." Akihiko pulled the boy into an embrace, his chest pressing against Misaki's back. He buried his face in Misaki's shoulder and inhaled deeply. "I've missed you." he whispered softly into the brunette's ear.

Misaki felt paralyzed as Akihiko's strong arms held him tightly, his hot breath blowing into his ear. He couldn't speak, and he didn't want to. All he wanted to do was savor this wonderful feeling, regardless of whether it was a dream or reality. He said nothing as Akihiko turned him around, then pulled him in for a kiss.

The boy closed his eyes and waited for Akihiko's tongue to enter his mouth, and when it did, he responded properly. He moaned sweetly as the author's taste hit every one of his taste buds, his mouth watering from the addicting flavor.

"Usagi-San..." he groaned as Akihiko kissed and sucked on his neck. The two fell to their knees as they continued their intimate session. "Wait, Usagi-San!" Misaki yelped as a hand slid up his stomach. "W-Wait, please..."

Akihiko pulled away and eyed the flustered boy in front of him. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I... well, It's just... this is..." Misaki shuddered. This was happening too fast for him, and he was extremely confused. "Do you... love me again?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I do, Misaki. I never stopped." Akihiko gripped the boy's head with both hands and kissed him tenderly. "Listen to me: I made a huge mistake, and I regret it. I love you, and you're all I care about. You're my entire life and I can't believe I would ever allow myself to let you go."

"Usagi-San..." Misaki mumbled in awe. He wasn't sure how he should respond to such a statement.

"I know, you're probably confused. Look, how about we make plans for dinner tonight? I'll explain everything there." Akihiko stroked Misaki's hair.

"Yes, yes! Where do you want to go?" Misaki grinned from ear to ear. Akihiko smiled back at his lover, and leaned in for another kiss. Just before their lips pressed together, his phone rang. Akihiko groaned angrily before putting the phone against his ear.

"What?" he growled. "I'm busy right now. I don't care, I'm in the middle of something very important. Fine, I'll be right there. Sorry Misaki, I need to go. I'll call you later so we can work out the details, okay?

"O-Okay..." Misaki muttered and watched as Akihiko stood up, then held his hand out. The boy gripped the author's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up into another hug.

"I love you." Akihiko kissed the brunette's forehead gently, then let him go and walked out of the room.

* * *

"_Listen to me: I made a huge mistake, and I regret it. I love you, and you're all I care about. You're my entire life and I can't believe I would ever allow myself to let you go._" Ijuuin heard from the other side of the door. He had been searching the building for the boy he worked with, and when he heard his voice along with another he pressed his ear against the door.

_Usami-Sensei _the mangaka thought. When he heard the author stepping towards the door, he hastily hid behind a wall. _That bastard... _Ijuuin cursed. _Takahashi-Kun is mine! _

* * *

Akihiko's doorbell sounded throughout his house, informing him that someone was at his door. He was standing in the bathroom combing his hair and making himself look handsome for his date with Misaki, which he had spent the past four hours planning. He told Misaki where he wanted to go, and they agreed to just meet each other at the restaurant. The author was dressed in an expensive suit, and he had put on the nicest cologne he owned; he had the physique and clothing that could send one million hearts aflutter.

"Coming!" Akihiko called out as he strolled over to the door. When he opened it, a scowl painted his face; in front of him stood Ijuuin. "Yes?"

"You need to stay away from Takahashi-Kun." Ijuuin said sternly.

"Excuse me?" Akihiko felt his blood boil as the mangaka shoved him aside and intruded his home.

"Takahashi-Kun is mine, and I don't want you bothering him."

"He's _yours_?" Akihiko repeated. "Please. Like he'd ever go for someone like you." Ijuuin frowned in an angry manner, then looked the author in the eyes.

"He's already going out with me." he lied. "He came to me the night you broke his heart. He loves me now, and he only agreed to go to dinner with you because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

Akihiko's eyes grew wide in disbelief, then he asked, "How did you know we were going out to dinner?"

"I told you, we're together. He came to me complaining about how he didn't want to go with your dumb ass." Ijuuin put on a smug grin, feeling very proud of his falsities. Akihiko seemed to believe everything he was saying, although in reality Misaki and Ijuuin weren't going out, and the mangaka had only overheard the conversation between the two men.

Akihiko eyed the mangaka, mixed feelings swimming through his veins. He not only felt shocked and upset, but betrayed as well. He remembered that saying that Hiroki told him so long ago.

"___If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was." _If Misaki didn't stay loyal to him, then that meant Misaki was never truly his.

"Please leave." Akihiko said politely. He didn't have the strength to get angry right now.

"Are you going to leave Takahashi-Kun alone?"

"Yes! Now leave!" he yelled. As the mangaka left his house, a rush of awful feelings entered Akihiko's system. He wanted to believe Ijuuin was lying, but something deep down inside of him was telling him it was all true. Akihiko tried to calm himself down, but in was all in vain. He couldn't handle all this; how could he hold his ground when everything around him was trying to bury him beneath it? Before the author knew what was happening, he was having a mental breakdown.

_Why don't you love me...? _he thought. He took a deep, unsteady breath as tears gushed from his eyes.

"Why don't you love me?!" he screamed out loud. The author was tried of feeling this way; nothing but depression and disappointments since he was eighteen years old. "Why does every person I love get taken away from me?!"

Suddenly Akihiko heard his phone ringing, and saw it was Misaki calling him. The contact photo displayed the brunette's cute, happy face that always seemed to make the author smile. Only now, it made him want to vomit.

"You stupid little..." he spit as he snatched up his cellphone and squeezed it in his fist. "I hate you!" the author violently chucked his phone across the room, then watched as the screen shattered. He then took a couple of deep breath before letting out a fresh new waterfall of tears, the droplets dripping onto the floor like rain that falls onto the pavement.

* * *

"Usagi-San... I'm, uh... I'm here at the restaurant. Just wondering if you're running late or something. Bye." Misaki mumbled into the phone. He had been calling Akihiko over and over, but he wouldn't pick up. It was already an hour past the time they had agreed on, so he was getting worried. He shut his phone and placed it on the table, then sighed. He felt so awkward sitting in that restaurant by himself, isolated from everyone else at his table set for two.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you sure you don't want to order?" a waiter appeared beside the boy.

"Not just yet. I have another person coming, he's just running late." Misaki explained.

"Yes, yes..." the waiter looked down on the brunette in pity before walking away. _Usagi-San is coming... right? _Misaki thought.

Three hours and eleven glasses of wine later, Misaki had his answer; Akihiko wasn't coming. After paying for the wine, the brunette stood angrily from his seat and staggered out the door. He was feeling a little drunk, and he wanted to feel it more. It felt so fantastic to not be upset for once. Alcohol made him feel numb and warm; a lovely feeling that actually made him forget Akihiko.

"Hey you," Misaki hiccuped and grabbed the shoulder of a man passing by. "Are there any good bars around here?" his words slurred off his tongue.

"Yeah, just walk straight down this road and turn left." the man pointed in the direction he spoke of.

"_Thanksssssss_." Misaki grinned. Once he made it to the bar, he threw the doors open and fell in. The wonderfully wretched odor of beer and many other alcoholic drinks caressed the boy gently, making him feel at home.

"Gimme some shots." he demanded and slammed his money onto the bar. He grinned from ear to ear when the bartender gave him his drinks, and he sucked them down without any thought. He continued doing this for a while, throwing money and gulping down his drinks until he thought he would pass out.

"I think you've had enough." a woman beside Misaki stated in a snobby voice.

"Shut up, nobody asked you slut." Misaki replied, then began laughing. Being the lightweight he was, all the alcohol he was putting into his system was getting him drunker than he had ever been before. The girl looked at him in shock, then stormed away.

"Heh heh heh..." Misaki's laughter came to a stop, and he looked around the room for anything interesting. His eyes grew wide when he noticed a certain person who he knew very well.

It was Akihiko.

He instantly felt a mix of anger and sadness, and took small steps until he could hear the man talking to someone.

"Come on, a sexy boy like you shouldn't be here all alone~" someone whispered in a seductive voice. Misaki took one step closer, and saw a man next to Akihiko. He was similar to Misaki in size and shape, but instead of chocolatey brown locks he had fire-truck red hair that spiked off his head like flames. He wore tight silver short-shorts that appeared shiny under the lights, and a black v-neck shirt. Misaki grimaced at the way the stranger pawed at Akihiko, whispering dirty things into his ears; it was obvious he was some sort of prostitute.

"The more you pay, the better your night will be." he purred into the author's ear. In response Akihiko grinned seductively and pulled out his wallet. Once he dug out his money, the stranger snatched it up and counted it quickly. "Perfect." he smirked before grabbing Akihiko by his tie and pulling him up from his seat. Misaki watched as the two walked out of the bar, and he could only assume they were going to do something in bed. Anger painted the boy's face as he saw Akihiko leave, and his blood began to boil under his skin.

_So you have time to go fuck random strangers, but no time to go on a date with me?! _he screamed to himself. _You stupid lying piece of shit! Go kill yourself! _he then ran out of the bar and took a taxi to a place where he knew he could find salvation.

* * *

"Takahashi-Kun? What are you doing here so late?" Ijuuin asked after he welcomed the brunette into his home. "Takahashi-Kun?" he cocked his head to the side when Misaki remained silent, then moved beside him. "Are you... drunk?"

Misaki turned and faced the mangaka, his face masked with a dark expression. "I want you to do me."

"W-What?" Ijuuin's eyes grew wide in disbelief. He had to be hearing things; Misaki would never say much a thing!

"_I said_," Misaki began in an irritated voice. "I want you to do me." Misaki didn't care how embarrassing his words were. He just wanted the mangaka now.

The brunette thought maybe, just _maybe _if he were to sleep with Ijuuin, he could get over Akihiko that much quicker.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I BET YOU WERE ALL EXPECTING A LOVE CHAPTER WITH MISAKI X USAGI LOVE**

**WELL YOU WERE WRONG **

**-shields my body from angry readers-**

**I'm not really sure why I included Takano & Ritsu in this chapter, I just really wanted to put them in**

**also I just recently noticed in chapter five I called Isaka-San's assistant _Ashina_, when his name is actually _Asahina. _I guess I've pronounced it wrong this whole time! I'm not good with Japanese names, it took me at least a year to figure out Usagi's name**

**It looks like it's pronounced "Aki-hiko", but I heard someone pronounce it "A-ki-ko", and I recently found out it's pronounced "A-ki-hi-ko" **

**Its's just one big clusterfuck**


End file.
